


Throatfuck Thursdays

by DraceDomino



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Blackmail, Blowbang, Bukakke, Choking, Deepthroating, F/F, Futanari, Gangbang, Glasses, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Wet & Messy, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: The Friendship Games are over, and not only was the entire thing a waste of time thanks to what happened, but it all culminated in Crystal Prep losing Twilight Sparkle. Twilight was a hell of a student, and to the other young women of Crystal Prep she filled a very specific purpose. A purpose that Principal Cinch will now have to step into, unless of course she wants her students to go to the authorities about everything that happened.





	

Throatfuck Thursdays  
-by Drace Domino

Principal Cinch stared daggers at the five young women that surrounded her, nothing but resentment and contempt hiding within her eyes. She had taught the girls too well; they knew how to use an advantage to get what they want and they weren’t content unless every last part of their desires was completely satisfied. The same ruthless techniques that Principal Cinch had worked so hard to teach them had been completely turned around upon her, and what did she get for all of her hard work? An ache in her knees as she braced them against the cold, unforgiving wooden floor of her office. There she knelt, her typical snug uniform gripping tightly along her angled body, surrounded in a half circle made of five of her best students.

Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest, and Sunny Flare. Five of the women that she brought with her to compete in the Friendship Games, five that had been there to witness Twilight Sparkle’s brief brush with power and her inevitable fall. They had been there for Principal Cinch’s darkest moments in which she pushed her prized pupil to reach towards the power of magic, and they had been there to witness any one of dozens of violations she had made both as an educator, and as an authority figure.

They had her right where they wanted her, and when one of them spoke up Cinch couldn’t help but feel a rush of pride to go along with the contempt.

“All right, you old cunt…” It was Indigo Zap that spoke up first, her brow furrowed and an angry scowl pressed against her features. She flicked one of her bright blue pigtails back over her shoulder as she took a step forward, so bold as to move a hand down and grab Cinch’s hair. She drew her locks tight within her grip and forced the older woman’s head backwards, simply so she could look down into her principal’s eyes with utter frustration and anger. “It’s because of you that Twilight Sparkle decided to transfer to Canterlot High. And it’s because of you that she won’t be here anymore to do our dirty work for us!”

“And if you don’t want us to go to the cops about everything you did,” Another voice came from the back lines; that of Sugarcoat. The purple skinned young woman was adjusting her glasses upon her nose, making sure to cast Cinch a harsh, analyzing glare. “You’re going to pick up where Twilight left off. You’re going to do what she used to do for us.”

Principal Cinch, resting there on her knees before the crowd, simply stewed in anger. She knew full well just what the young women were talking about; it was never any real secret that the five of them surrounding her had been using Twilight Sparkle for their own sexual delights. More than a few times they had even been caught gangbanging the nerdy girl that had recently left their school, assaulting her with their plump, long cocks. Cinch knew from the disciplinary reports that each one of the women surrounding her were sporting cocks underneath the hem of their schoolgirl skirts, and Indigo Zap was close enough that she could just barely see it throbbing against the girl’s panties. It was eager to be unleashed, as likely most of them were. Principal Cinch simply clenched her teeth as she took a long, deep breath, and only spoke when she had managed to catch the gaze of each of the girls surrounding her.

“I don’t suppose I have any choice in the matter.” She spoke clearly and precisely, with as much grace and culture as she typically did. Just because she was being blackmailed by her own students, that didn’t mean she had to give up her sophistication. She allowed a hand to reach forward as she tented her fingers at the side rim of her glasses, squaring them firmly against her features before continuing her thought. “Just know that I’ll find a way to punish you all for this. I’m not about to let something like this go without proper...discipline.”

“Oh, what a bitch.” Sunny Flare blurted out, stepping forward and clenching a fist. The blue skinned young woman moved her own hand out to take another fistful of Cinch’s hair, joining in with Indigo Zap so they pulled her locks in separate directions. It made the older woman wince briefly, but she quickly forced herself to take a deep breath and maintain her authority and presence. “She can’t even let us have this without being a cocky whore about it! Well guess what, Cinch, we’ve got you over a barrel this time! And we’re gonna take exactly what we want from you! Isn’t that right, girls?!”

The others all nodded their shared agreement, from the nearby Indigo to where Sour Sweet and Sugarcoat stood nearby. Lemon Zest, who didn’t even seem to be listening the conversation past her blaring headphones, gave a nod of agreement and a cruel, horny smile. It was Sour Sweet that spoke up first, stepping forward and hooking her fingers against the waistband of her panties, beginning to drop them down to her knees.

“No more fucking around, girls.” She announced, just as Cinch saw the sight of Sour Sweet’s cock peeking out from under the edge of her skirt. “Let’s show this cunt what Twilight Sparkle did for us every Thursday night.”

Principal Cinch trembled at the sight of the girls all moving to surround her, each one of them moving to lift their skirts and drop their panties. One by one their cocks started to emerge, and a tremble of trepidation rolled through the older woman. Principal Cinch prided herself in always being in control and always being at the very top of her game, but this? She wasn’t sure if she was prepared for this. She wasn’t sure if she was prepared for what the girls used to call “Throatfuck Thursdays” with Twilight Sparkle.

 

Principal Cinch grimaced, though it was a hard expression to make while her mouth was stretched around the midpoint of Sour Sweet’s length. The pink ponytailed girl had taken the first run at Cinch’s mouth that afternoon, but the other girls were all standing nearby to ensure that their presence was known as well. For though it was Sour Sweet’s cock that Cinch’s lips were spread across, her cock that Cinch’s tongue was resting underneath and her cock that filled Cinch’s mouth with its flavor, the other girls were all shoving their own lengths forward. Cinch was forced to contend with four other tips squeezing against the sides of her face or slapping across her cheeks, a member from each of them as they waggled their pricks back and forth against their principal’s face. Cinch’s hands were wrapped tight around her own nylon-clad knees as she continued resting there in her full uniform; a garment that was feeling more and more restraining by the second. And while Sour Sweet worked her cock slowly in and out of Cinch’s mouth, the young woman gazed down at the sight of her cock-assaulted teacher and gave an enormous grin.

“You’re nowhere near as cute as Twilight was when we’d do this for her.” She remarked with an arrogant glint in her eye, and forced her length in just a little deeper. “She’d always smile for us. And she’d always give out handjobs to the girls that are left waiting.”

“Fuck her hands.” Indigo Zap beamed, and swung her own meaty length forward to slap Cinch’s cheek hard with it; right over the spot of Cinch’s beauty mark on her left cheek. “It’s better like this. Better that she feels all this dicks ready to fuck her face.” The noise of playful giggling rose from the group, and Cinch’s frustration and anger only grew. Her fingers were white knuckled around her knees as she was forced to suck, forced to endure the blows of the other five cocks that struck against her. Indigo Zap, Lemon Zest, Sunny Flare, and Sugarcoat were all joining in on the “fun,” slapping her face with their pricks or dragging their tips across her face to let the precum smear over her. Never had Cinch been surrounded by such members that were so well endowed and eager for enjoyment, and even though she was giving a fierce scowl it didn’t seem to hinder the excitement of any one of the young women surrounding her. If anything it seemed to make them even more aroused; if the voice of Sunny Flare was any indication as she forced her cocktip to press against one of the lenses of Cinch’s glasses.

“Ha! Smeared it!” Sunny Flare beamed, and let her cocktip lower to draw another line of precum across the edge of Cinch’s nose. “Wonder how she’ll look when she’s licking cum off of her glasses. Think she’ll start to like it?”

Cinch would’ve offered a harsh rebuke at that theory, were it not for the fact that Sour Sweet fucked a little deeper into her mouth in that moment. She shoved herself ahead just deep enough to prevent Cinch from pulling her mouth away, and the young woman shuddered in pleasure as she felt her cock treated by her teacher’s warm, wet tongue. Whether she wanted to or not, Principal Cinch knew how to suck a cock.

“I’m about to burst already. I’ve always wanted to cum on this whore.” Sugarcoat murmured, her hand slowly pumping her purple length as she squeezed it hard against Cinch’s cheek. She cast a quick glance from side to side to her friends, gazing at them through the lenses of her glasses with an almost worried look. “Girls, do you mind if I shoot off? I mean...it’s almost aching.”

“Ha! You haven’t even gotten sucked yet.” Indigo Zap chuckled, and shrugged her shoulders. “Fine with me, though. Let’s see how she handles her first student facial.”

The other girls all nodded their agreement, ignoring the fact that Cinch’s eyes went wide and she clearly wasn’t part of the consensus. Instead she was forced to just keep sucking on Sour Sweet’s cock while Sugarcoat started to pump her member, pressing the tip squarely against the side of Cinch’s cheek while she did so. Cinch could feel that damp spot at the tip of her cock growing more and more as she squeezed it forward, and from over the lenses of her sophisticated glasses she looked at the young woman nearing her peak. Sugarcoat was a good student. A well behaved student. She kept to herself mostly, and surely...surely this was just her teasing her teacher! Surely she wasn’t really going to-

“Nnnnnn! Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck, ahhh…!” Sugarcoat grunted in glee, her hand continuing to rock back and forth as her climax finally arrives. Cinch felt the first bit of cream strike her cheek and it was enough to make her flinch, though that tiny bead of warm white against her skin was only the beginning of what would come next. Sugarcoat pulled her cock away from Cinch’s cheek while she continued to pump, and the principal was at point blank for the layers of cream that followed. Sugarcoat’s member throbbed within her grip as she let loose with rope after rope of white from her purple length, and though most of it was smeared over Cinch’s cultured face a fair bit of it landed elsewhere. On the cocks of her friends, on Cinch’s glasses, even on the prick that Cinch was in the process of sucking.

“Ha! Like that extra flavor, Cinch?” Sour Sweet beamed, watching as Cinch’s lips were forced to suck past her shaft while Sugarcoat’s cum was resting on it. An extra bit of flavor to make the teacher wince and shudder in submissive ache. “You’re looking good with that cum on you. Maybe another few layers and I can pretend you’re as pretty as Twilight!”

The girls laughed, Cinch’s fingers locked even tighter around her knees, and the blowbang continued. With Sugarcoat’s cum in the mix it was time for Cinch’s mouth to begin exploring; there were other cocks than Sour Sweet’s out there that needed the skilled attentions of an older woman. The first stop was Lemon Zest’s and when Cinch’s mouth was pulled free from Sour Sweet’s ribbons of spit connecting her lips, spit that travelled squarely over to Lemon’s member as she began to suck it. She slurped off the cum that Sugarcoat had squirted and once more was forced to swallow it; tightening her throat and gulping it down with a wince that was only half hidden behind the cum already smearing her face.

From Lemon Zest to Sunny Flare, from Sunny Flare to Indigo Zap, and then finally to Sugarcoat who was already starting to reach her full length once more. It was there that Cinch’s cock wrapped around that throbbing purple length, and was treated once more to a bead of cream that slithered out of the girl’s tip, A lingering aftermath for their cruel principal, ushered right onto her tongue. Another wince and another swallow, and the flavor of her student’s cum continued to become more of a known taste to Principal Cinch. She was already learning the flavors of each of her student’s different pricks, and their session had only begun.

 

Principal Cinch’s face was still covered in Sugarcoat’s cum as Indigo Zap took her turn with the older woman’s mouth, pulling her into a position that made her entire frame ache. While Cinch was braced on her knees Zap stood squarely behind the older woman and pulled back on her head; forcing her back to arch and her chest to shove forward while she struggled to crane her neck. As soon as she was able to Zap shoved her cock into the older woman’s mouth; pushing past any level of resistance and plunging her length deep into her throat. While the girls all watched with grins Principal Cinch practically flailed from the contact; her arms moving in a futile attempt to push Zap away while her slender throat bulged from the impact. As Zap pushed forward her hanging sack slapped against Cinch’s face; smearing her glasses even more and spreading Sugarcoat’s cream further over her features. Cinch’s otherwise refined look was completely smeared at that point, and she was left helpless and bent back while her students watched her shame in glorious delight.

“She’s struggling, but she isn’t choking.” Zap observed with a grin, and lowered a hand to rub her fingers up and down her principal’s throat. She petted her own cock through the fabric of Cinch’s flesh, teasing a finger back and forth and outlining the bulge that she was forming within. “Cunt must be used to sucking big dicks like ours. Something you’re not telling us, Cinch?”

“There’s a lot she’s not telling us, with that monster of yours shoved in her throat.” Sunny Flare laughed, and swung over to bring her own member into the mix. She swung her cock back and forth with a weight behind it, leaving the shaft to slap with audible strikes against Cinch’s throat, squarely over where the bulge remained. The older woman just groaned and whimpered, wet slobbering noises ringing from her mouth as she writhed underneath the abuse. Her spit was drooling past Zap’s member onto her face and her glasses, making the most refined and cultured of women look even more like a depraved cocksucking slut. The slapping at her throat from Sunny Flare continued, and her voice filled the air around them with her own demands for satisfaction with their principal’s mouth.

“Just hurry up and fuck her throat so you can cum!” She whined, looking around the others with a fidget to her steps. “There’s a lot of us, Zap, especially if we’re all gonna go more than once!”

Those words alone were enough to make Principal Cinch whimper. She had assumed she was already a fifth of the way through the horde of young women, thanks to Sugarcoat’s cum already plastered on her face. But the fact that the girls wouldn’t be satisfied with merely a single run at her flesh? It was news that made her ache with the knowledge of what was coming for her. Thankfully it wasn’t news that she could dwell on for long; the weight of Zap’s cock in her throat was simply too much to think through. The young woman’s hips were flashing back and forth, her schoolgirl skirt covering the bottom edge of Cinch’s chin, and the other girls all taking turns cockslapping the bulge in her throat. Some of them even dared to reach their fingers down and fondle Cinch’s breasts through the fabric of her uniform, but such affections were rare. After all, they weren’t there for their corrupt principal’s pleasure...they were there for her to give them a good reason why they shouldn’t send her wicked ass to jail.

Cinch remained bent back and throat fucked through the duration of Zap’s thrusts, and when the young woman finally found her peak she made sure to do it with her cock pressed in as deeply as she could muster. She lunged forward and let her balls slap to Cinch’s face with a dismissive strike, her cockhead forming a firm outline against the outside of her throat as she finally release. She throbbed and shuddered, hands braced hard on either side of Cinch’s head to make sure she couldn’t try to escape and she couldn’t wiggle away.

The other four girls all watched with various grins as their principal’s throat was flooded with cum. Zap released inside of her heavy and hard, and though Cinch couldn’t do much talking they could still see the ache of what was happening bounce across her flesh. Her arms went tight and her fingers curled, she whimpered and whined and tried to squirm away from her spot, and the sound of wet sputtering and drooling filled the air around them. When Zap finally pulled her member free Cinch was finally allowed to fall forward again, which she did so as she immediately dropped to her hands and knees, gasping and coughing and drooling cum.

She would’ve cursed those girls by name, each and every one, if she could breath in that moment. Instead all she could muster was painful coughing that resonated through her entire body, all while wave after wave of cum poured from her mouth to the wooden floor of her office below. She had been forced to swallow a great deal of Zap’s cream but the cum that was clinging to the walls of her throat was fair game to be coughed up, and as she forced it from her lips her eyes watered behind her smeared glasses. In that moment, on her hands and knees spitting up her student’s cum, Principal Cinch had finally hit the very bottom moment of her professional career. The only thing worse was the knowledge that they were far from over. When a hand slipped into her well-styled and tightly bunned hair before she was even done collecting her senses and catching her breath, it was proof of one simple fact: Principal Cinch was learning to be the cocksucking fuckhole of her finest students, and there’d be no getting out early from her first lesson.

Over the course of an hour and a half, the five Shadowbolts used their teacher’s mouth. Sunny Flare, Sugarcoat, Indigo Zap, Lemon Zest, and Sour Sweet all took turns with Principal Cinch’s gaping fuckhole, and every time one of them found a peak it made the woman even more of a wet and sloppy mess than she already was. The shoulders of her official blazer were damp with spit and cum and all over her uniform she sported wet spots of slobber and goo; right down to the marks of cum that smeared the insides of her nylons. The girls were shameless in the mess they were making and relished in it when their own cum smeared to each other, eager to fuck Cinch’s mouth even before she had a chance to swallow up all the cum of the girl that had just gone before her. All five of them had taken several runs at the older woman’s mouth, and all five of them had enjoyed moments of glory while they were cheered on by their friends. The Friendship Games might not have went the way the Shadowbolts had expected, but the first of what would become the weekly Throatfuck Thursdays was already a rousing success.

And Principal Cinch, despite her stern attitude and her indomitable spirit, was forced in the center of it all. It was her forty year old body that was laid flat on the desk while the girls took turn facefucking her upside-down head as it dangled off of the edge. It was her well-experienced hands that were forced to jerk off two thick lengths squarely over the front of her blazer, right over the solid red brooch she always wore over the top of her turtleneck. Her signature outfit; that slimming bit of clothing that was synonymous with authority at Crystal Prep was now covered in cum, and it didn’t take long before it felt like the woman was wearing a second skin of cumsoaked fabric. Each shift of her thighs was a reminder of how much sticky cum was glazing her nylons, and every time she strained against her turtleneck underneath the blazer she found a new damp spot marking her flesh. Her glasses, which had taken more than their fair share of the blasts of cum from her students, could only be seen through when the girls plucked them from her face and demanded that she licked them clean.

A futile effort each and every time, since the next girl to facefuck her made sure to cover them up once more.

The roughest moment for Principal Cinch came in a moment of frenzied passion, with all of her students surrounding her as they neared a peak at the very same time. It was her own fault; she had been sucking them off with equal strikes and using her hands to keep all of them stimulated, effectively working five young, eager cocks all at the same time. Each one of the girls were throbbing heavily as they stood in a circle around their teacher, and amidst the slurping, sloppy mess ribbons of spit and precum were abundant. The woman in the center of the pile was an abject mess of wet delight, and if the Shadowbolts didn’t know any better they might have even wondered if their teacher was starting to enjoy her new lot in life. Such thoughts were put aside for the moment; however, when the girls all started to hit their peak in turn.

The first to cum was Sour Sweet, and she made sure to do so with her cock at a halfway point in Cinch’s throat. Over the past hour the older woman had enjoyed quite a bit of practice in swallowing the cum of her teenaged students and this time there was no coughing or gagging, simply the steady gulping of her throat as she swallowed the first few bits of Sour Sweet’s cum. What she hadn’t expected; though, was the voice of Indigo Zap as she suddenly pulled the other woman’s face towards herself.

“Fuck, Sour Sweet, I’m there, too! C’mere Cinch! Eat it, bitch!” Zap’s prick pushed into Cinch’s mouth before the older woman had finished gobbling up Sour Sweet’s, and the first shockwave of too much cum flooding her senses came to her. Cinch trembled at the feel; cream coating her throat so heavily and deeply that she wanted to cough and gag, but was unable to from the weight of teenaged cock shoved into her throat. When it was merely the loads of two of her students shoved down her throat she could almost manage handling it, but it was only a few seconds after Zap finished up her orgasm that another voice chimed in.

“Me next! Me, me, me!” Sunny Flare’s blue cock wedged deep into Cinch’s mouth, smearing around the already twofold thick pile of cum and releasing her own load. She stuffed her length deep into that warm, creamy pile that Cinch was holding for her, and she shuddered in delight as her orgasm rocked through her. She wasn’t even half finished before Lemon Zest stole Cinch’s surprised head away for her own climax, with her headphones blasting rock music and her smile ringing with dominance. The rest of Sunny Flare’s orgasm spurted across Cinch’s well-soaked hair, but she barely even noticed it as she was stuffed with the fourth load of cum straight down her throat.

It was too much to swallow. Too much to hold. Cum drooled from her mouth like a wild animal’s drool, and her arms went limp at her sides as she tried to endure it. When Lemon Zest was finished Sugarcoat was close at hand, and she gazed at Cinch with a cruel look through her glasses as she added one last final drink to the moment.

“You always rant about your legacy, Principal Cinch.” Sugarcoat mused, just as she plunged her thrashing cock into Cinch’s gaping mouth. “This is your legacy now. Our cum-filled bitch.”

With that last burst from the bespectacled Sugarcoat, it was simply too much for Cinch’s senses to handle. The older woman thrashed and twitched with what could only be called a wild orgasm; the wetness between her thighs that had been building for the past hour and a half simply growing too intense to ignore. There was something about being used as the depraved cumslut for the five teenagers that thrilled a dark and submissive part of her, and that final burst of cum was too enjoyable to handle. While it soaked into her, clearly too much for her throat and mouth to hold, Principal Cinch simply gurgled around it as her eyes rolled back and the cum began to seep from her nose. Two thin lines of it, her sinuses filled with cream, a final note of messy, crude delight for her students to enjoy.

The girls, upon seeing just how cumsoaked they had made her teacher, cheered louder than they would’ve if they’d won the Friendship Games.

“Wooooow!” Zap roared with a laugh, pulling at her teacher’s hair so she could get a better look. “Twilight Sparkle never did that before!”

“Damn, teach!” Sunny Flare giggled, licking her lips hungrily at her horribly slutty principal. “I never thought a bitch your age could handle so much cum!” Even Lemon Zest, who wasn't known for speaking much, couldn’t help but chime in with her own thoughtful tone.

“Cunt’s even better than Twilight Sparkle at sucking cock.” She observed, smirking. “Wonder if she’s as much fun to fuck.”

The girls all fell into laughter at that, and inevitably, discussion. While the young women of Crystal Prep pulled away from their cum filled principal they were already making plans; plans to fuck Principal Cinch over the weekend, to give her a gangbang where she could use more than just her mouth. They were already talking about whose house they would have it at, if they’d grab pizza or Chinese before the event, and who would bring the condoms.

“Who the fuck needs condoms?!” Sugarcoat blurted out, and a sudden laugh came from the group. 

As the young women moved to the edge of the room amidst their discussion, Principal Cinch just watched as she continued to swallow down cum past her aching, sore throat. Her knees were sore, her clothes were soaked, and her sinuses were burning with cream. The taste of cock and cum would likely never leave her mouth until well past tomorrow morning, and by then it was likely the girls would be ready to shove it onto her tongue once more. She slumped forward, first to her hands and knees and then down towards the floor itself, her face landing into a pile of spit and cum that had been left there during one of the more depraved facial rutting sessions she had just received. Her glasses were eschew, her body was exhausted, and yet still...her pussy was burning. She was a sophisticated and well educated woman; as driven and determined as she was calculating and cruel. But this? Facefucked into delight by her own teenaged students? It was something that even her brilliance couldn’t have expected.

The girls were still chatting, making plans. Completely oblivious that Principal Cinch, despite what they had just done to her, was very, very proud of them.

Her students had identified what they wanted, and they had used their skills to take it in the most ruthless and sinister way possible. It was a testament to what a good educator and role model she had been.

And what a good cocksucker, as well.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> One of the roughest and nasties stories I've ever done, but I do love submissive Principal Cinch. Hope you liked it! Don't feel bad if you did; we'll go to hell together.
> 
> [Check me on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
